


The Blue Room

by NatalieRyan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan





	The Blue Room

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [The Blue Room 蓝屋](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065291) by [xuxu9110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxu9110/pseuds/xuxu9110)



Steve was totally flustered. And be damned he was in the Blue Room, interrogating a suspect with Danny. His partner currently was grilling their suspect, showing dominance, a side Steve rarely saw these days. And that’s what made him flustered. Right now he was thinking of Danny exhibiting his dominance at home, in their bed.

 

Not long after, they had the information they needed, and HPD came to pick up the guy. Danny was ready to leave the interrogation room, when he felt a squeeze on his wrist. In the next moment Steve had him slammed against the wall, hard.

 

The air in his lungs left him and a rush of excitement coursed through his body as he stared at Steve. He couldn’t read his current face, it was blank, but there was this dark look in his eyes. Danny gulped. Audibly.

 

Steve towered over him, trying to intimidate Danny, but he held his ground, stare equally heated. Steve was becoming hard and it was fast.

 

“What’s this all about, babe? You can’t wait for tonight, m?”

 

“You make me lose my shit, Danny. All I think of is you. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Tell you what?”

 

“About wanting to have control. Maybe I’d let you take control in bed, too.”

 

“You’d do that?”

 

“Of course I would. I love you, and there’s nothing I’d not do for you, even if it’s giving up a piece of myself to indulge you.”

 

Danny was becoming hard, too, by the talk Steve just gave him, but he also felt a little bit of teary and mushy because Steve was willing to give a part of himself up in his favor, so Danny could be in control, too.

 

“What’s up, Danny? Hey!” Steve wiped a lone tear off Danny’s face. “Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?”

 

And again, all those insecurities that made Danny’s heart ache and want to hunt down every and single one of the people that brought Steve to where he was today, feeling like he had to do everything right, and do no wrongs.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, you goof. All you’ve done ever since I know you is to do the right thing. I love you. It’s just… I’m really touched and moved because you are willing to do that, and give yourself to me… No one really did that with me. They were all trying to be in control.”

 

“Well, it shouldn’t have been like that. I love you, and there’s nothing, absolutely nothing that I wouldn’t do if it’s in my power.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I’m sure, baby. You wanna know how much?”

 

Danny sniffed and wiped the tears off his cheeks, instantly smiling at Steve’s suggestion.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, go on.”

 

“Okay then.”

 

Steve flashed that shit eating grin at Danny, the one he always used as a powerful weapon to strip Danny off of everything and turn him into a jelly on the floor. He took one of Danny’s hands and guided it to his cock.

 

“Do you feel this, baby? Do you feel how much I’m ready to give you that control you need it an awful lot? M? You feel how hard I am for you? How much I want to fuck you? Damn, Danny, just watching you grill our suspect made me take you right in front of him, maybe even let you control the pace and all about it.”

 

Danny gasped as his hand came in touch with Steve’s crotch and felt the fast-growing bulge in Steve’s cargoes. His breathing was also picking up, because suddenly he couldn’t breathe, overwhelmed. Steve was kissing him everywhere, eyes, nose and cheeks. Then he placed a chaste kiss on Danny’s lips.

 

“Do I have you on the same page, honey?” Steve was whispering in Danny’s ear, as he was trying to stay upright.

 

“Oh, yes, you even have me few pages ahead, babe.” Danny couldn’t contain the smile that could be heard in his voice, from showing.

 

“Good. Because I really, really want you with me on this.” Steve said and suddenly Danny was pulled against Steve.

 

The look in Steve’s eyes was dark, and it was both dangerous and exciting for Danny. Steve and his ninja SEAL skills. Steve growled “Turn around, Williams” and manhandled Danny, slamming him in the wall again.

 

“You are so hot when you give orders and play the bad cop, you know that Danno?” Steve’s voice was dark in Danny’s ear and sent sparks of pleasure down his spine and his dick stirred in interest.

 

“How would I know? Never seen myself as you do, babe.”

 

“Fair enough.” Steve said as he continued with rubbing Danny’s arms, like he was trying to warm him up, hands traveling to Danny’s chest, touching and tracing every groove and dip of Danny’s body through the fabric of his shirt.

 

The hands were swatted as Danny turned around to look at Steve, with challenge written in his eyes.

 

“I told you to-“

 

“I know what you told me.” Danny’s voice was full of heat as he spoke. “But, I decided not to listen. You were saying?”

 

Steve growled as he charged, trapping Danny effectively against the wall, hands on his hips, shoulders keeping Danny flush with the wall.

 

Steve started an excruciating and slow pace with his hands until he came to unbutton Danny’s shirt. But, the evil grin he had on his face told Danny that Steve would not play by the rules, and he was proven right a second later when Steve tore his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere.

 

“You, ANIMAL!” Danny yelled, but there was no anger in the words.

 

“You have no idea how sexy you are when you do that bad cop thing, Danny. You have no fucking idea.”

 

Danny released a long and hard moan as Steve removed his shirt completely off his shoulders and started mouthing at his neck and collarbone. Steve trailed open mouthed kisses and nips over the expanse of Danny’s chest, and soon enough his mouth closed over one of Danny’s nipples.

 

Danny yelped and bucked against Steve, their dicks rubbing off the other through the fabric of their pants. The filthy moan Danny released sent Steve’s head spinning with want. He bit at the hard nub, eliciting a gasp from Danny, then soothed the flesh with his tongue, lapping at the nipple, and making Danny writhe against the wall. He paid the same attention to the other nipple.

 

Danny was panting and groaning by the time Steve placed his hands on his hips tracing the V shape of his body that led to the cock currently trapped in his underwear threatening to burst from the attention Steve gave to his body. But, Danny was determined not to come. This time was his to take, it was he who had the control, and he’d be damned if he didn’t take the opportunity as it was.

 

Danny cupped Steve’s cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss that quickly turned heated and dirty, tongues fighting for domination, ending with Danny winning the battle and making Steve moan around his mouth. When it was too much, and they both needed to take a breath, Danny took a second to look at Steve, and contemplate everything his lover said earlier about giving Danny control, about loving him and the trust behind those words. Then that primal instinct in him took over as he grabbed Steve by the shoulders and slowly pushed him on his knees.

 

Steve was excited at where all of this was going, and his dick also, because the moment he slid on his knees, it started twitching in his pants. He palmed himself couple of times, before looking up, seeing Danny with half-lidded eyes, looking at him like he was gonna devour him. And maybe he was going to.

 

Danny took in the scene in front of him, Steve palming his cock, but never breaking the eye contact with him. It was all levels of hot. He traced Steve’s cheekbone with his thumb, while with his other hand he unbuckled his belt, undid the button of his slacks and unzipped them, pushing away the pants and the underwear in one swift movement. He chuckled when Steve raised a brow at the practiced movement from Danny.

 

Danny pushed the thumb in Steve’s mouth and Steve sucked at the digit, licking with his tongue, letting Danny take over. Couple of minutes later, Danny was carefully parting Steve’s lips to guide the tip of his cock to the opening.

 

“Suck me off, babe. Show me how much you love me, how much you want me.”

 

Steve didn’t need to be told twice as with everything else in his life, he jumped at the opportunity to have Danny’s dick in his mouth. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to do it the whole damned day. He licked at the tip, drawing it in furthermore, then pausing to lick at the vein on the underside of the length, ending at the tip and taking as much as he could inside his mouth.

 

Danny was a writhing mess, Steve’s mouth was doing things to him he couldn’t even think of. The expert licks and just the right amount of pressure, the wet encompassing his cock, making it slide easily in and out, as Steve bobbed his head and was determined to take all of it, like it was the last thing he’d do. Danny learned pretty early in their relationship that Steve was all or nothing kind of a guy, and he used every opportunity to take the best out of the situation, but to give in reciprocity as to what he received.

 

Steve was expertly sucking and licking, doing all kinds of things he knew Danny would like, and bringing him over the edge closer than expected. He stopped for a while, looking at the blonde that had his head thrown aback, lips parted and eyes closed, while he enjoyed the sensations Steve’s mouth caused on his thick cock. Steve pumped the hot flesh with his long and deft fingers, bringing pleasure to his man, and before Danny even had an idea of what was following he took a deep breath and took him again in his mouth.

 

Before long, the tip of Danny’s cock hit his throat, and Steve was ready for it. Swallowing couple of times around it made Danny scream in pleasure and dig his fingers in Steve’s shoulders as he tried hard not to buck and choke Steve. He knew how off putting could be if someone shoved it down your throat, without caring if you could actually take it.

 

Enjoying the sensations of Steve’s mouth, Danny let himself get lost and soon enough he felt the familiar feeling in his belly. He dug his fingers forcefully in Steve’s shoulders, trying to make him stop, because he was dangerously close to coming.

 

“Babe, babe, please stop… I’m gonna come if you continue with what you are doing. You have such a talented mouth Steve, but… Oh, God!” Danny screamed, as he felt Steve swallow once again around his cock and the orgasm was teared from him without warning.

 

Steve continued to lick and suck at the flesh, swallowing all that was sent him way and then helping Danny ride the pleasure. When his cock felt too sensitive inside Steve’s mouth, Danny pulled away and he almost slid down the wall, but Steve’s strong arms kept him upright.

 

When Danny came down from his orgasm he brought Steve down again for a kiss. Tasting himself on his lover was a powerful turn on and he could feel his cock stirring with attention minutes after he just came inside Steve’s mouth. He fumbled with one of the pockets on Steve’s cargoes to pull out the bottle of lube he knew his partner had stashed.

 

“Off. Get your clothes off, Steven!”

 

The low voice of Danny giving him a command, made Steve all hot and bothered as he slowly stripped off his shirt, t-shirt, cargo pants and boxers, giving his boyfriend a show. And if he flexed his muscles a little more than he normally would, who could blame him?

 

Danny watched as Steve stripped off in front of his eyes, looked at Steve’s muscles as he flexed them and that alone made him harden. He couldn’t wait to have Steve inside him. The sight of Steve’s hard cock almost did him for the second time in minutes, but he was determined not to come that fast this time. He’ll take his time, and he’ll make sure to make it memorable for both of them.

 

When Steve was completely naked, Danny pushed his lover to sit on the chair and then sat in his lap. Steve yelped as his ass hit the cool surface of the chair, but he liked where all of this was going and how bossy Danny could be.

 

“Why aren’t you like this in bed, Danny, huh?”

 

The question did all kinds of things inside Danny and he ducked his head low, embarrassed that Steve was trying to pry this conversation out of him in the middle of a fantastic sex.

 

“Baby, you know you can talk about everything with me, right?”

 

“Yes, I know.”

 

“Then?”

 

“I dunno… I mean, I wasn’t sure if you would… If you would like for us to try things like these, I mean not every day and not always, but I do like it rough sometimes, and all the foreplay and being given the control… Every once in a while.”

 

Steve took Danny’s face in his hands and made Danny look him in the eyes. “I know I’m always the one to be in control even when it’s you who initiate the sex, Danny, but I want you to know that no matter what, you can always talk with me about this, about our sex life, and anything else. Never be afraid to ask for something.”

 

“Okay.” Danny said.

 

“I promise I’ll be more open in my preferences, too, so you won’t feel left out, like it would be, we tell each other what we like and we work on it. Is that okay?”

 

“Yes, it is. How lucky I am to have you, Steve…” the longing look Danny gave Steve tugged at a string in Steve’s heart and he tightened the grip he had on Danny’s head and brought him for a kiss. It wasn’t quick or dirty, just a kiss full of promise. And love.

 

Steve whispered against Danny’s lips when they parted from the kiss. “I am the lucky one, Danno.”

 

It was all that it took for Danny to continue with what they both started and he felt Steve’s cock on his ass and how it filled with life again. He gave couple of experimental moves around it before he shoved the bottle of lube in Steve’s hand.

 

Steve smiled when he saw the eagerness in Danny’s eyes, and never broke the eye contact as he coated his fingers in lube. He took his time rubbing his hand against Danny’s opening, circling the hole, and thrusting one finger inside. He thrust few times before he slid the finger up to the knuckle and twisted it. Danny bucked in response and Steve took that as a cue to add a second finger.

 

But, before he had a chance to move them, Danny’s hand circled his wrist, and he started moving Steve’s hand inside him, setting the pace. Steve felt his dick twitch as Danny once again took over control of the situation. Usually he was the one that kept Danny at the knife’s edge, but Danny was the one that set the pace in this one, and Steve liked that more and more. It excited him.

 

One of Steve’s fingers brushed against Danny’s prostate, and Danny shouted in pleasure, impaling himself on Steve’s fingers, feeling them go deeper inside. After couple of more thrusts against the gland, Steve added a third finger.

 

Danny was a glorious mess, all for Steve to take and he watched in amazement as Danny was circling with his hips, trying to guide Steve’s hand to go deeper inside him, fucking himself on the three fingers. Steve took the liberty to even add a fourth. Danny gasped as he felt the fourth finger entering him, and released a deep and long moan. Releasing Steve’s wrist, he put his hands on Steve’s shoulders for purchase and rested his head on Steve’s chest, breathing in the scent of Steve mingled with sweat.

 

“Are you ready, Danny?” he heard Steve whispering in his ear when he felt he was quacking and tethering on the edge again. “Do you want me to give it to you?”

 

“Yes!” Danny screamed. “Fuck, yes. Give it to me. All of it.”

 

Danny felt the loss of Steve’s fingers as he removed them. He watched as Steve coated his cock in lube, not able to tear his gaze away from the erect flesh that was about to enter him.

 

Steve carefully moved Danny’s cock and balls away and he pressed the tip against Danny’s waiting hole. Before he entered him, he brushed his thumb against the sensitive opening eliciting a moan from the blonde.

 

Steve pushed his cock carefully inside Danny, going slow. But, Danny was all but for slow today. He took the rest of Steve’s length in one go, impaling himself on Steve’s cock, and gasping when it brushed over his prostate. He moved once he had Steve inside him and that made Steve moan. Danny was up for rough and dirty and Steve was all for giving it to him.

 

Danny set a slow pace riding Steve with all he got. It took some effort and self-control not to go faster, but he wanted to extend the pleasure for both of them, and he willed his body to listen to him. Every few thrusts, Steve’s tip would brush against his prostate and send a spark of pleasure throughout his body.

 

Steve’s hands were roaming up and down Danny’s sweat slick back resting on the small of his back. In the next moment Danny growled as he picked up the pace, and rode Steve faster with each thrust.

 

“You love fucking yourself on my cock, huh, Danno?” Steve teased Danny that was trying hard not to break down.

 

“You bet I do.”

 

Steve decided that he’d try to take a little bit of his control back and slid his hands from where they were resting on Danny’s ass. He took the firm globes in his hands and parted the ass cheeks so he could hammer home even deeper. That made Danny buck and change the angle, and now Steve’s dick hit his prostate on every thrust. He writhed, screamed and moaned as the sensations of Steve ramming into him overtook him completely. He could see that he was close to have his second orgasm, but he was determined not to come before Steve.

 

Steve was falling apart under Danny. The dual sensation of Danny riding him, and him fucking into Danny hard and fast were enough to get him over the edge. It took couple of more thrusts before his orgasm was torn from his belly and he shouted as he emptied deep inside Danny.

 

He gripped Danny’s hips hard, making him still until he chased away his orgasm by thrusting few more times. Once spent, Steve removed his softening cock from Danny’s ass and hugged the blonde.

 

In the split of the second he realized Danny didn’t come, so caught up in chasing his own relief. Tugging at Danny’s arm he pushed at him to stand. Danny obliged and in the next moment he was the one that was sitting on the chair, Steve kneeling on the floor, taking Danny’s cock in his mouth.

 

It didn’t take long to get him off and for the second time that day Danny was coming, seeing fireworks behind his eyes. Steve helped him through the orgasm and when he was sure every last drop of Danny’s come was taken care of, he released the softening cock from his mouth, getting up and sitting in Danny’s lap.

 

They kissed for a while, not rushing with anything, just enjoying in the post coital haze. Steve was the first to recover and put on his clothes, while Danny still sat on the chair, chest heaving, trying to go back to normal.

 

“You really should have spoken to me earlier, Danno. You look amazing, spent like this. I could get used to seeing you like this.”

 

Danny just hummed, eyes closed. When he felt Steve looming over him he opened his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend. Not knowing, he gave Danny what he needed, and Danny’s heart was singing with how much he loved his goof.

 

Steve gave him a peck on the lips as he tried to get Danny to put on his clothes.

 

“There’s only one small, scratch that, one big problem.”

 

Steve looked at Danny who already had his underwear and slacks on.

 

“What’s that?” Steve asked innocently.

 

“You ruined my shirt, jerk. How am I supposed to waltz in the office half naked, huh?”

 

“Easy. You put on my shirt.”

 

“Are you serious right now?”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

Steve picked his t-shirt and the shirt he wore over it and he gave it to Danny. It was one of Danny’s favorites, it was dark green and it accentuated the green in Steve’s eyes.

 

Danny felt warm and fuzzy on the inside as he put it on and felt Steve close, buttoning the shirt, and kissing him afterwards. A sweet possessive kiss.

 

As they finished getting themselves ready and presentable, Steve whistled as he casted a look sideways, Danny wearing his shirt, looking as beautiful as ever.

 

“You know you are beautiful, right?” And damn if he sounded like a lovesick sap right now.

 

“You always say that. Not sure I believe it.”

 

“It’s the truth, Danny.” Steve closed the distance between them and hugged Danny tightly to himself. “And I’ll never tire of saying that to you until you believe it yourself. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Danny sighed. “We should get back to work.”

 

“Yes, we should.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“You know for what.” Danny retorted, and a realization dawned on Steve as he saw his partner strutting out in the hallway and into the elevator.

 

“You are welcome, Danno. Anything for you.”

 

Danny smiled at Steve, that smile that always did funny things with Steve’s stomach.

 

Steve enveloped Danny in a sideways hug as they rode the elevator to the offices.

 

…


End file.
